La técnica definitiva del Mokuton
by Tefinitha
Summary: Hashirama Senju confiaba en que una nueva técnica lo ayudaría a tomar ventaja sobre aquel encuentro amistoso con Madara. Sin embargo, nunca pensó que el Uchiha reaccionaría así. (HashiMada)


¡Hola! Estoy devuelta, después de un largo período de crisis creativa, en el cual no podía escribir siquiera un párrafo. Como sea, volví para traer nada menos que un fic HashiMada... o intento de HashiMada.

No es un fic que se involucre demasiado en una relación _romántica, _por así decirlo. Más bien toma la relación con algo de humor.

Antes que nada, _Naruto _y sus personajes no me pertenecen... Pero eso es obvio, ¿no?

Ahora sí, disfrútenlo.

* * *

La técnica definitiva del Mokuton.

.

.

.

A Madara Uchiha solían fastidiarle las personas demasiado efusivas. Pero lo que para él era peor que eso, era Hashirama Senju siendo efusivo.

Por esa misma razón, a veces no entendía por qué aceptaba los intentos del Senju para recomponer su amistad. Esa noche, habían salido a dar un par de vueltas por la aldea. Habían ido al lugar que frecuentaban de niños, y fue justo entonces cuando Hashirama hizo su propuesta.

Ir a un bar.

Madara no frecuentaba los bares, y tampoco era algo que le agradara. Pero Hashirama insistió.

"¡Tomemos un poco y juguemos a las cartas! ¡Anda, Madara, no seas un amargado!"

Y Madara le había respondido que él no era un amargado, sino que era plenamente sensato. No era propio de un líder salir por las noches a emborracharse. Pero Hashirama siguió molestándolo, hasta que Madara decidió ponerle un punto final a la discusión.

"Un combate amistoso." Le dijo, ante la atónita mirada del Senju. Luego de eso, Madara siguió explicando. "Si yo gano, hacemos lo que _yo quiera. _Si tú ganas, yo hago _lo que tú quieras."_

Hashirama Senju rió. Tal vez aquella no era tan mala idea después de todo. Le guiñó el ojo, levantando un pulgar en signo de aprobación.

"¡Y si yo gano, tú pagarás el sake!"

Madara sintió algo de inconformidad ante esto. Era bien sabido que, una vez que Hashirama tomaba una botella de sake, no la soltaba en toda la noche. El Senju tenía cierta afición al alcohol, y tener que pagar todo lo que él tomara iba a dejarlo en bancarrota.

A pesar de todas las negativas que el Uchiha encontró para oponerse al trato, terminó aceptando.

El encuentro se hizo alejado de la aldea, para poder luchar tranquilos y sin ninguna interrupción. Madara estaba resuelto a ganar, a como diera lugar. Pero Hashirama también tenía su motivación, (todo el sake que quisiera, y gratis).

La batalla se prolongó durante mucho tiempo. Ambos atacaban como si aquel fuera un encuentro a muerte, en lugar de una simple batalla amistosa. Acabaron por cansarse luego de un buen rato, y se miraron por unos segundos antes de decidirse por un próximo ataque. Para Hashirama, la batalla ya se había alargado más de lo recomendado, lo que significaba que llegarían muy tarde al bar. Para Madara, aquel era un desperdicio innecesario de chakra y de técnicas.

-Esto ya ha ido muy lejos, Madara.-le advirtió Hashirama, tras evadir un jutsu Katon del Uchiha. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, jadeando para recuperar el aliento. Un espacio de diez metros los separaba uno del otro.

Madara lo desafió con una sonrisa altanera.

-Tengo que darte la razón, Hashirama. Terminemos esto, aquí y ahora.

El líder del legendario clan Senju sonrió abiertamente. Pensó durante unos momentos qué clase de técnica podía usar para acabar con el encuentro, pero que dejara a Madara en buenas condiciones, así este podía acompañarlo a beber. De pronto, una técnica nueva surgió en su mente. Estaba seguro de que era riesgosa, pero debía utilizarla. Podría funcionar de mil maravillas, o podía terminar causando su propia muerte.

Madara miró a Hashirama, decidido a usar el Susano 'o y acabar con él. De esa forma, mantendría su dinero a salvo, y no tendría que ver como aquel idiota se emborrachaba hasta quedar inconsciente. O peor. Tal vez se emborrachaba, y lo obligaba a jugar al strip póker con él.

"_Y nada de usar tu Sharingan, Madara. Te estoy vigilando"_

Suspiró, imaginándose la escena y poniéndose nervioso ante el hecho de quedar semi desnudo en frente del Senju. Maldito Hashirama, y maldito su problema con el alcohol y los juegos.

-Muy bien, Madara. ¡Ahí voy!

-¡Te espero, Hashirama!

Pero Madara nunca estuvo listo para lo que siguió después.

Hashirama juntó sus manos, al mismo tiempo que exclamaba "_Mokuton: Confesión de amor No Jutsu_".

Acto seguido, ramas comenzaron a surgir del suelo, entrelazándose unas con otras y formando múltiples figuras con forma de corazones y demás cursilerías. Las flores comenzaron a nacer, dándole una apariencia aún más romántica. Por último, gruesas ramas surgieron en medio de todas aquellas figuras, dándole forma a una escultura bastante peculiar, que dejó al Uchiha sin aliento. Allí podía observarse una figura completamente hecha de madera, que retrataba a Hashirama y Madara, en una pose bastante comprometedora, besándose apasionadamente.

Hashirama no pudo ver la reacción de Madara, gracias a que la estructura que acababa de hacer le impedía la vista. Por esa razón, y completamente curioso, la rodeó lentamente, preparado para bloquear cualquier posible ataque de un colérico Uchiha.

Pero nada pasó, y cuando Hashirama llegó hasta el lugar en el que antes estaba Madara, se encontró con que este estaba completamente sonrojado, y desmayado en el suelo. Hashirama no sabía si reír o llorar.

"_Nunca pensé que tendría tal eficiencia" _ se dijo a sí mismo, en voz baja.

Se quedó allí parado unos momentos, esperando a que Madara se recompusiera. Como este no parecía dar señales de volver en sí, Hashirama lo sacudió un poco, hasta que dio resultado.

Como era de esperarse, Madara no estaba de buen humor. De hecho, parecía querer matarlo.

-¡Estúpido Senju pervertido!- le gritó, poniéndose de pie y tratando de alcanzar su guadaña, que había quedado tirada a un metro de él.- ¡Juro que te mataré por esto!

Pero Hashirama se mantuvo tranquilo.

-¡Pero Madara…! ¡No puedes hacerme nada!

-¡¿Por qué no?!- volvió a gritarle, aun dispuesto a aniquilarlo.

-Bueno… Porque hicimos un trato. Tú dijiste que si yo te ganaba, harías lo que yo quisiera. Lo juraste por tu _orgullo Uchiha_. ¡Así que no puedes luchar conmigo ahora! ¡Me acompañarás al bar, de inmediato!

Y Madara, con un tic en el ojo derecho, no tuvo más opción que tragarse las ansias asesinas y ceder ante él.

-Te detesto.- le dijo, mirándolo de reojo.-En verdad te detesto. No puedo creer que siga hablándote. ¡Tengo ganas de atarte a aquella cosa e incendiarte con ella!

Hashirama adoptó su postura de deprimido, susurrando cosas sin mirar a Madara.

-Si eso te hace sentir mejor, puedes hacerlo. Solo espero que no vuelvas a desmayarte al ver la estatua….

Madara lo golpeó en la cabeza.

-¡¿Cómo es posible que no cambiaras ni un poco?! ¡Haces eso desde que éramos niños!

-Oh, bueno, Madara…-dijo, riendo.-Tú tampoco cambiaste tanto.

Ambos suspiraron, y luego el Uchiha se dejó arrastrar por el Senju hasta el tan dichoso bar que Hashirama quería visitar.

Aquella noche, Madara Uchiha se quedó sin casi nada de dinero; perdiéndolo todo el alcohol y apuestas en juegos de cartas. Por su parte, Hashirama bebió hasta saciarse completamente, y pudo pasar toda una noche jugando a las cartas con Madara, quien (al no poder usar su Sharingan) terminó perdiendo casi todas las rondas.

Al despertarse al otro día, Madara cayó en cuentas de que ya había pasado el mediodía, y de que tenía asuntos importantes que atender. En cuanto trató de sentarse, un pensamiento golpeó su mente, dejándolo sin aliento. Entonces ya no le importó que su casa estuviera echa un desastre, ni que su billetera estuviera vacía. Ni siquiera le importó que Hashirama hubiese dormido toda la noche abrazándolo y hablando dormido. En ese momento, solo le preocupada una cosa:

¿Había destruido, al final, aquella aberración de estatua que Hashirama había hecho con su jutsu definitivo?

* * *

Tobirama Senju se levantó temprano aquel día. Su hermano había pasado toda la noche fuera, pero eso no le importaba. Hashirama podía ser un estúpido, pero era muy fuerte, por lo que seguro estaba bien.

Lo que si le preocupaban eran ciertos ruidos de explosiones que había escuchado en la noche, provenientes del bosque.

Siguió los rastros, hasta el lugar donde se había producido la batalla. Pero nada lo preparó para lo que estaba a punto de ver.

Allí, en medio de ramas quemadas y armas esparcidas por el suelo, había una escultura de su hermano, besando apasionadamente a nadie menos que el maldito líder de los Uchiha; rodeada de flores y corazones de madera.

"_¡Un Uchiha! ¡Madara Uchiha!"_

Tobirama Senju sintió que, si seguía mirando aquel espantajo, terminaría vomitando y enfermándose. Así que puso todo su empeño en destruir esa _monstruosidad, _y luego se alejó de allí; luchando para sacarse aquella horrible imagen de la mente, y dispuesto a no volver a pensar en ella nunca. Pero no funciono, y eso quedó como un trauma para siempre.

Tal vez por esa razón, Tobirama siempre impedía que su hermano y Madara Uchiha estuvieran solos por mucho tiempo. No fuera a ser que su hermano mayor se involucrara con un Uchiha.

_Y mucho menos con Madara Uchiha._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_¡El fin! Si les gustó, no olviden dejar un comentario. Y quizá puedan pasarse por mi otro fic HashiMada, el cual encontrarán visitando mi perfil. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer._

_¡Saludos!_


End file.
